Flying Kick
Flying Kick (フライングキック) is a techniqual attack first named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. The performer attacks with kicks launched in a rapid succesion, mostly during rushing. The opponent recieves little damage, but it varies with the user. After performance, the opponent are stunned for a very short period, which the user can take for his/her advantage, by following up with more attacks. The technique is seen ofter performed by Piccolo in the Dragon Ball Z series. Many fighters are able to use and perform the Flying Kick in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, usually the speedy characters, but not giants like the Great Apes and some few others. Variations The Flying Kick technique differ greatly from one fighter to another. The list below shows the most normal ways of performing the Flying Kick in the Budokai Tenkaichi series (Note: All the names of the Flying Kick variations below are not officials): *'One-foot Flying Kick' – A well-used flying kick by many fighters in the game, consisting of kicking the opponent rapidly with one foot. Examples of users of this way are: Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Saibamen, Gohan and the Eastern Supreme Kai. *'Two-Foot Flying Kick' – A flying kick also used by many fighters in the game, consisting of kicking the opponent one time with both feet. This flying kick usually deal more damage than other flying kicks. Examples of users of this way are: Piccolo, Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan, Zangya, and Videl. *'Drill-feet Flying Kick' – A flying kick that is less common, consisting of rotating like a drill for a half second, hitting the enemy multiple times with the feet, often in the face. Examples of users of this way are: Chiaotzu, Garlic Jr. and Evil Buu. *'Stomping-feet Flying Kick' – A rare form of the flying kick, only used by Cui. It consists of stomping the foe rapidly with both feet at the same time in quick succesion, often aiming for the foes face. *'Somersault Flying Kick' – The most powerful flying kick in the games, also a less common way. It consists of doing a somersault so ones feet will reach the opponent, and hitting him/her in the head. Another version of this is that the user first kicks the opponent with both feet rapidly, and then do the somersault flying kick. Exampless of users of this way are: Goku, Uub and Gogeta. *'Roundhouse-feet Flying Kick' – A flying kick that is less common. It consists of kicking the opponent with both feet while turning around one time, for a small amount of damage. However, this technique has a recoil; before the performance, the user uses time to get in the right position before launching the attack, so the opponent might attack before the user are able to perform. Examples of users of this variation are: Frieza, Cooler, King Cold and Mecha-Frieza. There are many other types flying kick techniques, but they are all based on the previously listed variations: to add a little extra in the fights, either for some extra damage, for showoff, or for pummeling. Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques